When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute 4
by dogcake
Summary: The gang fall through a portal and meet gender-swapped verisons of themselves... With a few surprises here and there...
1. Chapter 1 When Dimensions Combine

Garmadons POV  
just another lazy day. i really need to amp up my evil doings... i was sitting in bed, trying to get some sleep for the night, when the light flicked on.  
"psst.. Garmadon.. are you sleeping?" "i was trying to sleep!" i responded. Web walked over and sat on my bed.  
"Sorry, but.. i need your help with something" she said.  
"what..?" i asked sleepily.  
"well.. i've kinda been having a small prank war with the ninja and Alyssa.. and i need your help for this one.." she explained.  
"and whats your plan..?" i asked, rolling to my side to face her.  
"well... i was gonna go in.. and set up this really confusing system, i'll explain when we're there. but, lets just say, they're gonna wake up to a.. 'sweet' surprise" she said with a grin. i sat up.  
"okay.. im a little, just a tiny bit, interested in this.." i said.  
"great! now come with me" she said. she stood up, and walked towards the door. i sat up, grabbed my helmet, and walked out with her. she grabbed some pies off the table, along with some other stuff. we walked outside, and towards the bounty where she explained the plan. we climbed on deck, and to the ninja's room. we silently opened the door, to see all the ninja sleeping. she handed me some supplies, and motioned me towards the alarm clock. i set up the little ramp, and marble, that would be activated by the vibration of the alarm. when the mechanism was complete, the the alarm clock will go off, the vibrations will set the marble in motion, it will slide down the ramp, and knock over some would be lined up from smallest to largest, meaning there were more than one size of the dominoes. then those would fall over, and knock over a really big one the size of the brick, that would smash into a a catapult-like machine, that would use an arm, to throw the pie down on the victims face. i have to say, it was pretty clever. the ninja on the top bunk, would have it differently. instead, there was a pulley system, with some ropes. there was a candle sitting under the rope where it was tied down keeping it from going anywhere. as soon as it was lit, it would slowly burn and eventually make the rope snap. then it would drop the pie that is suspended from the ceiling, and it would fall onto the ninja's face. we finished setting it up, and Web jumped out the window to watch from there. as I followed, i gave one smile to my sleeping son just because.. well.. i miss him.. i sat outside, and we watched from the window. the ship was sitting on the ground, and morning was coming. the sun started to peek over the horizon, and the ninja would be up soon.  
Alyssas POV  
I woke up around eight in the morning. Nya had gotten up earlier. I don't usually get up that early, but I couldn't get back to sleep. My mind was focused on the Overlord and how much we REALLY messed up their timeline last week, but I ignored it. I had gotten dress and all that when I heard screams. I ran into the ninja's room and found all five of them, covered in pie. They all looked at me with mixes of angry, scared, and confused faces. I did the only thing I could do then. laugh. I laughed so hard I almost fell over.  
"DID YOU DO THIS?!" Kai asked looking angry.  
"No," I said looking out the window and seeing Web and Garmadon ducking down,  
"but I think I know who did..." I ran out of the room and onto the deck. I saw Web and Garmadon starting to run away. I quickly ran up to them them and grabbed them by the ears, bringing them back like an angry wife.  
" OW,OW,OW!" Garmadon yelled.  
"ALYSSA!" Web said annoyed. I brought them onto the deck where everybody was, they had all gotten dressed and got most of the pie off their faces.  
"I should've known..." Kai said looking at Garmadon.  
"Leave him alone Kai..." Web said. I could tell this wouldn't end well and I was thankful when Sensei and Nya came out running.  
"Guys, something weird has been going on in Ninjago City, you're gonna have to see it to believe it." Nya said. We all nodded and ran towards the city, Web dragged Garmadon along with us. she is the only one who would find it necessary to bring Garmadon with us on some mission. It wasn't far and when we got there we were standing in front of a giant portal thing.  
"What is that?" Lloyd asked.  
"I don't know, but it looks cool!" Web said walking towards it.  
"Uh, Web, maybe that's not such a good idea." I mentioned, walking towards her. Then she reached her hand out and little and suddenly started to get sucked in.  
"Web!" I yelled grabbing her arm, trying to pull her out.  
"this is so cool!" she exclaimed. i mentally face palmed, and continued to pull her back. I sadly wasn't strong enough though and started to get sucked in myself.  
"ALYSSA!" Cole exclaimed, grabbing my arm. That's how the chain started. Zane grabbed Cole, Kai grabbed Zane, Jay grabbed Kai, Nya grabbed Jay, Sensei grabbed Nya, Lloyd grabbed Sensei, and Garmadon grabbed Lloyd. Sadly, even with all that force, we couldn't get out. We all ended up getting sucked in. We all landed in what looked like Ninjago city. I looked up and I saw ten people standing there, seven girls and three boys. One of the boys stared right at me, and he looked just like me. He had short brown hair that looked almost like Jay's, but a little longer. He wore black boots and black pants just like me, but he wore a red shirt and I wore a red sweater. He looked at me just as confused as I was. I could tell this was NOT good...

Webs POV (( A/N: i decided to just switch to web because i already do it in another fanfic..ON WITH THE STORY!))  
i looked up, and saw 10 people looking down at me. i stood up, and dusted myself off. that was a really awesome going through the portal and stuff. one guy in particular, caught my eye. not in a 'oh yea, he's pretty good looking way' but in a 'hmm. he seems familiar..' way. he was wearing a black shirt, and a purple hoodie. weird, im wearing a purple shirt, and a black hoodie! he had brown hair, the same color as mine, but it was also spiked in the front. but then i looked to who was next him.. it.. it looked like Garmadon.. but.. feminine.. thats.. not um.. yea.. he-i mean she, had the red eyes, silver markings, and everything. the only difference was figure and hair. man.. this is.. strange.. i guess its weird looking at the guy you love more than anything else in the world, and seeing him.. as a her... i looked to my side, and Garmadon, the, male, Garmadon, was standing up next to me.  
"excuse me.. are you alright?" the guy in the purple asked.  
"yea, im good.. whats your name..?" i asked.  
"im Matt." he said, and held out his hand.  
"nice to meet you matt" i said as i shook his hand.  
"uuh.. who.. are you?" Garmadon asked the.. um.. girl, version of himself.  
"im lady Garmadon! and who, might you be?" she asked in a snappy way.  
"im Lord Garmadon!" Garmadon exclaimed, already starting to sound enraged.  
"okay okay! enough dad!" Lloyd started to butt in. both lady, and Lord Garmadon crossed their arms. Lloyd, and another girl in a green ninja suit face palmed.  
"forgive my mother.." the other girl said.  
"its fine, my dad is.. you know.. evil and stuff.. by the way, the name is Lloyd" Lloyd introduced himself.  
"cool, im Lydia, and yea.. my mom is pretty evil.. she was bitten by the big devourer. so you know.." Lydia said.  
"you mean, the GREAT devourer?" Lloyd asked.  
"no..? what are you talking about? its a giant snake that grows with everything it consumes! except the ninja destroyed it with my mom a while ago" Lydia said.  
"..wait a sec, i think i know whats happening." i said.  
"what?" everyone around us asked.  
"we just fell into another dimension.." i said.  
"how do you know?" Alyssa asked.  
"well, we fell through a random portal, landed in a place that looks like Ninjago, we meet people that have a-... similar, look to us, and everything back in our world, had happened here, except things are named differently.." i explained.  
"why dont we head to the ship to talk about this" a woman that looked like a gender bender of sensei said.  
"and who may you be?" Cole asked.  
"i, am sensei Wendy" she said.  
"we appreciate this, sensei Wendy, call me Sensei Wu" our sensei said.  
"you're quite welcome. now come. its this way" she said as she led us towards their own version of the bounty. on the way there, we learned every ones names. Kai's opposite was named Kylee, Jay's opposite was Jane, Cole's was Nicolette, but she preferred just Collete. Zanes was Zoey, Alyssa's was Anthony, Nya's was Nathan, and of coarse we know that theres Lydia, sensei Wendy, and Lady Garmadon.. i am never going to get use to seeing Garmadon as a-.. heheh.. lady.. we arrived at the bounty, or whatever they may call it here, and they offered us some lemonade. we all sat around the table, when i noticed that Collete, and Anthony both had a ring.. heheheh..  
"so.. whats with the rings?" i asked them, trying to see if what i thought was going on, was true.  
"oh, well.. we're married" Collete said. Alyssa did a spit take.  
"what?!" Cole asked.  
"are you joking?!" Alyssa asked while choking.  
"no, we love each other very much, so we got married" Anthony said.  
"when did this happen!?" Cole asked.  
"4 months ago" Collete said. so it was kind of recent.. interesting..  
"yes, and we were married, about 6 months ago" Lady Garmadon said.  
"you and..?" I started asking.  
"Me" matt said. now it was our turn to be shocked. Garmadon didnt exactly do a spit take, but choked on his lemonade. Alyssa did another spit take.  
"I think i've had enough lemonade.." Alyssa said, setting down her glass.  
"you two.. are married..?" i asked, some what speechless.  
"of coarse. we love each other, and theres no one saying we cant" Matt said. but that means.. i.. marry Garmadon! i looked at Garmadon to see his reaction, and saw him still choking.  
"your friend is.. choking or something.." Lady Garmadon said.  
"uh.. yea" i said, patting his back to help him out. then he spit out his lemonade and it spilled all over Lady Garmadon. I can tell they're not gonna get along very well.. Garmadon took a deep breathe, and Lady Garmadon kind of growled at him for doing that.  
"im.. im good.." Garmadon said.  
"for now.." Lady Garmadon said. Matt nudged her arm, and gave her a stern look, then she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
"i um.. think im gonna go have a chat with Matt.." i said. he gave me a confused look, but i stood up, and he followed, and we walked out into the hall.  
"you two are.. married..? how did this happen..?" i asked.  
"well.. i guess, i finally showed her how much i love her, and she saw it, then.. we kind of just grew closer and closer until i finally asked..why do you ask" Matt said.  
"well.. we know that, you are my other version, and im yours.. and Lady Garmadon, and Lord Garmadon are different versions of each other, so, if you're married, does that mean, that i'll marry, my Garmadon..?" i asked.  
"well.. i cant guarantee anything... but.. if you love him.. maybe.." Matt said. i lit up a little bit. i wonder what Alyssa is thinking about Collete and Anthony right now though..  
Alyssa's POV  
'They... Are... MARRIED?!' That was the only thing that was on my mind for a while. I looked over at Cole and I could tell he was thinking about the same thing. Does this mean I might marry Cole someday? That though scared and excited me at the same time. We all walk into the control room to talk about what had happened. "Soooo... does anyone have any idea how we're gonna get home?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence. "You don't know how to get home?" Anthony asked. "We don't even know how we got here in the first place, the portal was just there for some reason and we were sucked in." Web said. "We will help you find a way home... but for now, maybe you can all spend some time with your alternate selves to pass the time?" Sensei Wendy said. " Sounds like fun." Nya said. Everyone walked out of the room with their opposite. I walked out with Anthony. " Sooo... can you tell me how you guys got married?" I asked. I just HAD to know when and where this would happen. Maybe then, I could plan on it happening in OUR dimension...

A/N

Alyssa: they're MARRIED!?

Web: oh my glob.. IM GONNA MARRY GARMADON SOME DAY!

Alyssa: they're MARRIED!?

Amanda: DO NOT QUESTION IT! I WANNA MARRY HIM!

Alyssa: they're MARRIED!?

Jay: i think shes broken after seeing Collete and Anthony.

me: hmmm... COLE! BRING IN THE CAKE!

Cole: *comes in with a giant cake* alyssa, i have caaake! nice.. sugary... chocolate.. cake.. *drools*

Alyssa: *comes out of shocked state* uh.. what happened..? *faints from being shocked for too long*

Cole: uh.. *sets down the cake* i'll be back for you.. *goes to you*

everyone else:...

sensei: *flies in on his magical teapot* remember children! drink tea! wheeeeee! *flies away*

Alyssa:...*still passed out*

Cole:..uh.. well.. as alyssa would say, read, and comment!

web:..IM GONNA MARRY GARMADON! :D :D :D

Garmadon: *chokes on chocolate milk from shock again*

Lady Garmadon: *gets an umbrella*

web: uh.. *helps Garmadon stop choking*

Garmadon: *spits it up on Lady Garmadon again*

Lady Garmadon: *holds out umbrella* ha! you missed this time!

Alyssa:.. *Still passed out*

Cole: T_T just read.

Lady Garmadon: *walks away, slips in the chocolate milk, and faceplants into the cake*

Cole: NOOOO! MY CAKE! Jay...

jay:..what?

Cole: turn off the camera, so the children do not see what happens next..

Alyssa: *wakes up* HEY! IM TRYING TO BE PASSED OUT HERE! *faints again*

Jay:..okay then *turns off camera*


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Ourselves

Alyssa's POV  
Anthony and I walked onto the deck where surprisingly no one was.  
"You wanna know how it all happened?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" I said nervously trying to not sound creepy.  
" Well it all started when I was shot on Earth, it gave me time to think when I was alone in my room. Then after the almost being erased from their history, being captured by the stone army, and being turned evil like Matt and Nathan for awhile, I realized how much danger there was here and how every second counts, so I asked her the day after we defeated the OverLady, and she said yes." He said. The Over lady?! Wait a minute... being captured, being turned evil... they must be a few weeks ahead of us or something. This meant I had a date that he MIGHT ask me to marry him. After drifting into a beautiful daydream about that, I quickly realized something, right then and there, I had an advantage for the future. " Hey, can you tell me about your adventures?" I asked.  
"Which adventure? I've had many..." He said.  
"The one's around the time the Stone Army started to attack." I said. He started to tell me everything he could and answered all of my questions, and I payed close attention to what he said. I also wondered how Cole was doing with Colette, and what she might be telling him, or inspiring him to do...  
Lady Garmadons POV  
who does this guy think he is? he is most certainly not my double! theres nothing about him thats the same as me! he's stupid, and clumsy, the guy cant even swallow lemonade!  
Garmadons POV  
she cant be serious. she cant be my equivalent! shes too.. dainty, and strange. shes a low life, she is not even worthy to be compared to me! we made our way down the hall, and outside, into the streets. i would look over at her, and glare, until she looked over at me to glare. i already hate her.  
Lady Garmadons POV  
he's a fool! i cant wait to get him out of here! nothing would make me happier! i made my way to where Matt and I live, he followed. i caught him glaring a few times, which i only returned with my own death glare.  
"so.." he broke the silence.  
"what?!" i asked with annoyance.  
"look, we have to sit through this crap for who knows how long. so lets just ignore each other, and not, make a big deal over everything" he said.  
"fine. what ever" i replied.  
"besides, we all know i would be the superior of is both" i continued.  
"excuse me?" he said, and stopped in his tracks.  
"you heard me." i replied.  
"are you challenging me?" he questioned.  
"maybe i am. you too chicken?" i asked.  
"ha! lord Garmadon is not a chicken! nor will he ever be!" he commented, take a stance. i grinned with confidence. this was going to be easy.  
Zanes POV  
Zoey had led me to the deck when Anthony and Alyssa had left. We walked to the side and looked at the city. We talked about many things from our past. We told each other things about our lives and how it felt to be a nindroid. She shared the same feelings I had of abandonment and we understood each other. She also looked just like me. except her hair was down in a long braid.  
"I sense that you are troubled, you miss your home." Zoey said, she also had the same sixth sense.  
"I do, but as long as I'm with my friends, I am home." I said.  
"Not for much longer though..." Zoey said lowering her head. "What do you mean?" I asked her.  
"We are robots, we will outlive them and have to deal with losing them, just like I lost my mother..." Zoey said sadly.  
"It is best to not think of that now." I said, sadly knowing she was right.  
"I wish you didn't have to leave, you are an amazing person Zane, someone I would like to spend my long life with." She said, quickly covering her mouth after realizing what she had said. "Me too." I said, giving her a hug to make her feel better. As we started to pull away we stared into each others eyes. Without using my memory base I leaned in and kissed her. I could feel sparks flying, literally, my circuits were overheating. We pulled away and our face censors were red.  
"I sense that may be one of the last kisses we may have..." Zoey said.  
"Then we should make this moment last." I said kissing her again. I knew that the future would force me to leave, but I did not want to think about the future yet...  
Webs POV  
"so..married.." i said.  
"yep. we're married. why do you seem so interested in that..?" he asked me.  
"well.. i just cant believe.. that some day, I am going to marry Garmadon.. its like.. a dream come true.. or something." i said.  
"well, it was the same for me.. one thing i dont get though, it we're from pretty much the same place, and all the events that take place are the same.. why are we married and you're not..?" he asked. hmmm.. yea, why is that..?  
"well.. maybe.. i dont know.. you dont think im not going to marry him.. do you..?" i asked worriedly  
"no, it has to happen if it happened here.. perhaps its one of those, time problems.. i dont know, dont get me started with paradoxes!" he said.  
"i know right, you get started with them, then you just get side tracked forever! ..anyways.. can you tell me how it all happened...? how.. she, finally fell in love with you..?" i asked.  
"well..i guess it really started on the dark island.. with the overlady-" i cut him off  
"whoa whoa whoa.. *snicker* overlady?! haha! thats so ridiculous! hahahaha! wait till the over dork hears about this! ha!" i laughed. he gave me a confused look and continued.  
"anyways.. the overlady was giving her a really hard time, you know, with all that stuff she does, but i guess, because i was the one right there with her the whole time, the one who stuck with her through it all.. she just.. learned that.. i really do care for her.." he explained.  
"yea.. thats about right. i know i love Garmadon no matter what! and i will always be there for him, weather he knows it or not" i replied.  
"i would say you most certainly are my double" he commented.  
"i would agree then" i said.  
"wanna get some tacos?" he asked.  
"heck yea! i freaking love tacos!" i replied.  
"ha, no way me too!" he said. we gave each other a bro fist, and walked towards what ever taco place they may have here.  
Cole's POV  
I walked with Colette into the dining room and quickly drifted off into thinking.  
"You really love her, and you don't know what to do, do you?" I heard her say.  
"Uh, I... uh..." I just didn't know what to say.  
"It's ok, I was just like you, I didn't know if I was ready to get married, but when we both realized how many times Anthony got into trouble and how many of those times he could have died... I said yes instantly." Her words made me think about everything that had happened between us, how many times she had almost died.  
"Believe me, if you ask her and she says yes, it will be one of the BEST decisions of your life" They did seem happy together. Without thinking I started to ask her what seemed like a hundred questions about the wedding. Things like 'Where did you get married?' and 'Where was the honeymoon?' I hadn't really realized I had asked all of that until it was all said and done. I quickly dropped the subject and started to ask her questions about herself, it was amazing how to people, even being the same person from another universe, could be so alike. She told me about all the adventure she had in the past, present, and even a little into the future. Seriously, the OverLADY?! Then I found out the day that Anthony asked Colette to marry him.  
"I'm gonna get something for us to drink, okay?" She asked.  
" Sure." I said simply. She left the room and I quickly went back into my daydream. I knew when it would all happen... but would she REALLY say yes?  
Webs POV  
After eating out tacos, we headed back towards the bounty. We walked in, and so far only Cole, Colette, Kai, Kylee, jay, Jane, Anthony, and Alyssa were here. After us, Lydia, Lloyd, Zoey, and Zane came. Both sensei's walked out of the room.  
"Wheres Garmadon?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. As if on cue, Lady and Lord Garmadon opened the door, both of them beat up, and worn out looking.  
"Whoa, did you get hit by a truck?" Kai asked. I Both Garmadons shot him a glare.  
"Maybe it was a semi" Kylee added. Both Garmadon, and lady held back the urge to kill them.  
"Garmy what happened..?" I asked.  
"He was beaten by a girl!" Lady announced.  
"No! I beat you!" Garmadon accused.  
"What ever it was! Enough arguing!" Matt yelled. They both crossed their arms and looked away from each other.  
"Come on Garmy, lets clean you up" i said grabbing his hand. Matt grabbed lady Garmadons hand, and we took them to the small infirmary on the bounty. It was strange though, they both walked with a limp, but on the opposite foot.. Almost like they mirrored each other. Oh well.  
Alyssa's POV  
After Web and Matt had returned with the injured Garmadons all patched up, we got down to business.  
"After many hours of questioning how this happened with Wu, we may have a theory about what had happened." Sensei Wendy said.  
"Both portals opened in our worlds due to a fracture in the space time continuum. When you jumped through, the energy caused the portal to close." sensei Wu continued.  
"Ok, we know how we got here, but how are we gonna get back?" I asked. Both Sensei's shrugged.  
"The result of hours of pondering everybody!" Web said. We all laughed. Cole looked at me the entire time with a weird smile. I wondered what he was thinking. "We will find a way back..." Sensei Wu started as the ground shook.  
"That CAN'T be good..." I said when the shaking ended. We all ran outside and saw thing giant black hole-like vortex in the sky. I was right, this CAN'T be good.

A/N

web: BUH BUH BUUUH!

Alyssa: okay, i have 3 things to say; what is that giant portal? why was Cole giving me that weird smile? and Zane and Zoey.. AAWWWWW!^-^

web: ha, yea..

Garmadon:... you think im the superior, right?

Lady Garmadon: NO! ITS ME!  
Garmadon: HOW CAN YOU BE THE MORE POWERFUL ONE?! YOU'RE JUST A WOMEN!

Alyssa: oh boy.. HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Lady Garmadon, and Lord Garmadon: YOU LEFT THE WINDOW OPEN!

Alyssa: O.O o..kay.. read and comment!

Web: and shout out to Zane and Zoey cause they're cute together!

Garmadon: WEB! TELL HER IM THE SUPERIOR!

Lady Garmadon: NO! MATT!

Matt: what is it?

Lady Garmadon: TELL HIM THAT I, AM SUPERIOR!

Alyssa: uh, i was hoping we could talk about Zane and Zoey for a sec..

Lord Garmadon: I AM!

Lady Garmadon: NO! I AM!

Alyssa: WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

Both Garmadons:...

Web and Matt: HEY! NO ONE YELLS AT MY GARMADON LIKE THAT!

Alyssa: *face palms* read.  
lady Garmadon: oh no you didnt!


	3. Chapter 3 Death From Above

Webs POV  
i helped Garmadon out, while Matt helped Lady Garmadon out. they both broke their foot! they're gonna end up killing each other before we can leave! there was a huge vortex ripping open in the sky. but it didnt look like the one earlier.. no.. this one.. it had more of a black hole characteristic.  
"what is that?!" Cole asked.  
"its a vacuum. its here for us. there are too many of each of us here for the dimension to contain" Sensei Wu said.  
"which means, it will suck up one of each of us, and destroy us, from ever existing" Sensei Wendy said.  
"well this sucks.." i said. ((A/N pun not intended)) vortex started to suck up trash that was laying around, then it started to pick up bigger things, like trash cans, park benches, and it was also ripping trees out of the ground. of coarse the first one being sucked in, was Alyssa.  
Alyssa's POV  
We all started at the portal/black hole in the sky as it started to suck things up. I could feel myself beginning to be sucked in, and so did the others. Although the guys from this universe seemed fine, that hole must only be trying to suck us up. I was the the first to be lifted into the air, OF COARSE!  
"AHHHH!" I started to scream as I flew into the air.  
"ALYSSA!" Cole yelled reaching for my hand. As he ran towards me he started to get sucked up to, but Colette grabbed his hand. I closed my eyes in fear until I felt like I wasn't moving. I opened my eyes and saw Anthony had grabbed my arm.  
"dont't let go!" I said to him.  
"Don't worry, I won't." He said. I looked over around and saw our doubles had grabbed all of us. Zoey was holding Zane in a hug, we had all already found out about them, they're so cute together. Lady Garmadon had grabbed Web and Matt had grabbed Garmadon, of coarse the Garmadons wouldn't help each other.  
"WHAT DO WE DO?!" I yelled to the Sensei's. They shrugged as we continued to hold on. Just then a portal like the one we came in opened up.  
"A PORTAL!" Web yelled.  
"If a portal is opened, that means the vortex in the sky should close, just hang on everybody!" Sensei Wendy said. I held on tight, but I could feel my grip slipping. At almost the same time Web and I slipped for Anthony and Lady Garmadon's grasp. We started to float high above the city. "ALYSSA, NO!" I heard Cole yell.  
"AMANDA!" I heard Garmdon yell as well. I guess..maybe he does care.. We both grabbed each other into a friend hug and screamed as we floated up to the vortex. Right as we were about to go in, the portal disappeared, and the pull of the vacuum ceased. Web and I cheered and had another friend hug.  
"Uh oh." We both said looking down. Then we started falling back to the ground, and we were REALLY high in the air. We began to scream again. This was going to hurt!  
Webs POV  
shiz shiz shiz shiz shiz! i closed my eyes, ready for impact. i could feel the cold air pushing past us, and i started to let go of Alyssa, with out really realizing it. i opened my eyes for a brief second, saw the ground hurtling towards us, closed them again and flipped so i would land on my back. within seconds, i landed on something. no wait.. i opened my eyes, and Garmadon was holding me.  
"Garmadon..?" i questioned. he nodded and set me down. i stood there blankly for a second, then glomped him as tight as i could.  
"Garmy you saved me! thank you so much!" I said.  
"well.. you've saved my butt, plenty of times.." he stated.  
"yes.. but this time, you saved mine" I said.  
"yea..uh.. dont get use to it" he said.  
"no, get use to it" Matt whispered to me. i laughed a little, and Garmadon glared at Matt. Matt snickered at him, and lady Garmadon walked over and snickered as well. ah yes. thats Garmadon alright.  
Alyssa's POV  
As we fell to the ground I worried that this was the end. I closed my eyes afraid of what was to come. Sadly I just couldn't keep my eyes closed, being either brave enough to face it, or too afraid of the unknown. Right before I hit the ground something, or someone, had caught me. I looked up still in shock and saw Cole had caught me. He put me down, gave me a big kiss, and hugged me, it was possibly the tightest and most loving hug he ever gave me. Still in shock and full of fear I hugged me back with the same amount of force. As we hugged I barely heard Colette and Anthony say something.  
"They're so cute... just like we were." Colette said.  
"It was the same way when I proposed." Anthony chuckled. I couldn't help but smile at that, hoping it would happen to me. We let go and reunited with the group. "It is time for us to leave." Sensei Wu said. We nodded and made our way towards the portal.  
Zanes POV  
"so.. i suppose this is fare well?" Zoey said. i nodded sadly. i would surely miss her. we hugged each other, i could feel my circuits racing, very similar to an adrenaline rush.  
"now I must enter the portal with my friends, so i may leave this dimension." I stated.  
"I know.. Zane, never forget me" She said.  
"how could I forget you? the only possible way for that would be if my memory switch was turned off again" I said.  
"do you have your funny switch turned on?" She questioned  
"no." I replied. she smiled and held my hand. my facial sensors turned red once again. I will truly miss you Zoey..  
Garmadons POV  
well, its good bye time. everyone said their goodbyes. but i still have one question..  
"Lady Garmadon..?" i said with a bit of disgust.  
"what do you want?" She asked.  
"the final battle has already happen.. correct?" "yes, whats it to you?" she replied  
"nothing." i said. they've already had the final battle... yet, shes still here, and so is Lloyd... i dont get it..  
"wait, you've already had it, so how come you're not.. you know, good?" Web asked her.  
"just, wait until you get there.." Matt said.  
"alright i guess..." Web said.  
"we must hurry!" my brother said. we all started to jump in, one by one, and fell back to our world.  
Alyssa's POV  
We all jumped through the portal and landed in our world, right where we left. The portal closed for good and I looked around, everything looked normal.  
"WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled staring at the clock on a nearby building.  
"What's wrong?" Web asked me.  
"We left around nine in the morning... right?" I asked.  
"Yea..." Web said.  
"And we were there for hours, right?" I wondered.  
"Yea..." Cole said.  
"Then can someone please tell me why that clock says 9:05?!" I asked. Then everybody stared at the clock with shocked expressions.  
"Well, that explains the time difference." Garmadon said.  
"Well, it's time for us to go, come on Garmadon." Web said dragging Garmadon away. We started walking back to the Bounty and I noticed Zane looking upset over the loss of Zoey. I felt bad for him, so I whispered him some 'words of wisdom'.  
"As long as she's in your heart, she's always right here." I whispered to him. He gave me a 'thank you' smile and we continued walking. When we got to the Bounty, everyone headed inside to try and relax for a while. I snuck away for a while to process what had happened. I looked at the sunset thinking of the day I might marry Cole. After I drifted out of my amazing daydream, I still had one question, 'How did the portal open?'  
~some where on the dark island~  
regular POV  
The Overlord floated around the island.  
"great.. now they're back.. soon, the final battle must begin soon!" he told himself. he made his way to where the celestial clock was perched.  
"now that i've used my powers to open that portal and bring them back.. the time is coming faster.. but.. in that dimension.. i, or, the other me, had lost.. i will make sure that doesnt happen here!" he continued ranting to himself. he started with an evil chuckle, then it turned into a malicious, evil laugh.  
"SOON!" he laughed. "soon! ninjago shall be mine!"

A/N

Alyssa: well that ended nice... and it looks like we have a story within in a story.

Web: yo dawg, we heard you li-

Garmadon: wait! .. i wanna do it..

Web: go right ahead!

Garmadon: yo dawg, we heard you like reading, so we put a story in a story, so you could read while you read!

sensei: *Flies in a his magical tea pot* you cant pull that off bro..

everyone in the room except Web, Sensei, and Garmadon: O_O

Alyssa: what just happened..?

Amanda: its a thing i like to say.. its from a meme.. on the internet.. you know.. THE internet..

Alyssa: oh.. kay.. stay tune for what ever we plan on doing next!

Web: now what?

Alyssa: hmm.. LETS WATCH NINJAGO YOUTUBE POOP!

Web: YEAH!

everyone else: whats ninjago youtube poop?

Web: *exchanges a glance with Alyssa* we'll tell you..

Alyssa: yep.. EVIL PIZZA!

Web: THATS NOT EVEN STREET LEGAL!

Alyssa: BECAUSE LLOYD IS BRONY!

Lloyd: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Web: ZANE IS BATMAN!

Alyssa: KAI CAN DANCE GANGNAM STYLE!

Web: GARMADON IS BILINGUAL!

both of us: AND LLOYD IS STILL BRONY!

Lloyd: SHHHHHHH! I DONT WANT EVERYONE KNOWING!

Sensei: Lloyd..

lloyd:..yes?

sensei:...SO FAIL! *rides away on his magical tea pot*

Alyssa: well anyways, read, and co-

Garmadon: WAIT!

Alyssa: what?! T_T

Garmadon:..i wanna do that one too..

Alyssa: no you cant do tha-

Web: go ahead Garmy ^-^

Garmadon: read and comment!

Alyssa: thats my thing!

Cole: its okay, let him have it this once...

Alyssa: what? why?

Cole: *Whispers* because i left a 'present' for him under his pillow..

Alyssa:O.O *whispers* thanks *kisses his cheek*

Cole: any wa-

Garmadon: I SAY IT! read and comment already!

Alyssa: JUST READ ALREADY!

Garmadon: NO THAT WAS MY THING! NO ONE WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY IT BUT ME- *video camera battery dies*

note: sensei wu and his magical flying tea pot belong to Amanda, and Alyssa. The information on this page may not be reproduced or republished on another webpage or website. © copyright 2013.


End file.
